


Our Dog

by satanic_panic



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: You and Fox decide to adopt a dog.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Our Dog

After being together for a good long while, Fox had finally moved in with you, and despite his job meaning that you had to be apart for days at a time, you managed to make things work; quite often, he would find you crashed on the sofa wrapped up in one of his blazers after attempting to stay up to see him when he got home. Sometimes, you would come home to find him cuddled up in one of your hoodies, sound asleep and snoring quietly. You took turns to cook when you were both home, but when you cooked together, well… it was a disaster - food fights were incredibly common between you and Fox. 

But a lot of the time, when Fox wasn't home, you were lonely… lonely and bored, pacing around the house like a caged up tiger. Nobody to talk to, except sometimes Skinner or Fox's mother, who would swing over from time to time. 

But one night, while you and Fox were cuddled up in bed together, enjoying a week off of work, an idea hit you, and you grumbled as you looked at your darling boyfriend. 

"We should get a dog." 

"A dog?" Fox questioned. 

"Yeah," you nodded. "Not a puppy, or a purebred, though, but we should definitely get a dog." 

Fox thought about it for a moment, sure, he was hardly ever at home so there was no point in getting a puppy, and he had been told many many times about how awful it was for purebred dogs… but then again, he had called into the local cats and dogs home to see what animals needed a family, needed friends, and it was definitely something he had put some thought into. 

"Are you sure we're ready for a dog, (y/n)?" 

"Positive," you told him with an unshakable confidence. "But we could always get a lizard or a snake if you don't want a dog, I just thought that-" 

Cutting you off with a sweet kiss, Fox smiled. "As long as you're sure, then I'm sure… we can go down to the home tomorrow and pick one out." 

𓃥𓃥𓃥𓃥𓃥

The following day, you and Fox drove to the local cats and dogs home to pick out a companion; there were plenty of dogs to choose from, big dogs, small dogs, puppies, old hounds, and as you and Fox looked around, one in particular caught your eye. 

A black dog with short fur, floppy but small ears, two white paws - one at the front left and one at the right back, and a greying muzzle. The information pack on the cage told you that the poor old dog had been abandoned by his previous owners because he was too big, and when he stood up to sniff your hand through the chain link, you realised just how big he was; he wasn't a great Dane, nor a mastiff, but he could definitely give the two a run for their money with his height, and although you knew that you would have to consult Fox, you immediately knew that this old hound was the one. 

"Baby, over here!" You called, and when Fox came over, he frowned. 

"This one?" He asked, letting the dog sniff his hand. The tail wagged harshly and the ears perked up. 

"Please?" You begged, looking at Fox with your best pleading gaze. 

Fox nodded, smiling at you oh so fondly. "Okay, as long as you're sure." 

𓃥𓃥𓃥𓃥𓃥

The paperwork was easy enough, as was getting the dog - whose name you had learned was Butch - home, but what Fox had not expected was for the dog to be so friendly; immediately, Butch had usurped the side of the sofa next to Fox with his head on his lap and a wagging tail as he scratched that spot behind the dog's ear. 

"I told you, didn't I?" You chuckled as you sat on the arm of the sofa, draping your arm across Fox's shoulders and planting a sweet kiss to his temple. "Getting a dog was the right choice." 

"Yeah, you were right," Fox agreed, looking up at you and smiling. "Maybe I could train him to help with the X Files, too." 

"You're not training the dog to sniff out aliens," you laughed softly, rolling your eyes. "Or Cryptids for that matter." 

"Fine," he grumbled, playfully sulking. 

Gently, you ran your free hand through Fox’s hair, neatening up the strands so softly. “Nevermind, maybe if you’re good, I’ll make your favourite for dinner - as a thank you, for letting me get a dog.” 

“He’s our dog, though,” Fox hummed, laying his head against your side and clinging onto your waist. “I’ll take him for a walk once he’s settled so we’re both out of your way when you cook.” 

𓃥𓃥𓃥𓃥𓃥

Butch settled in nicely, adjusting to the routine between you and Fox with ease, he quite often slept on the sofa and only bothered to move from it when it was time to be fed, he was a very lazy dog, which wasn’t surprising considering his age; when Scully and her girlfriend brought their dog over - a Pomeranian - Butch was as gentle with it as he could be, and when Fox’s mother and Skinner came over for a visit, the dog was just as friendly towards them as he was with you. 

More often than not, Fox was the one to take the dog out for a walk, well, a run more often; sometimes, you would nip out to do something, and when you got home, you would find Fox sound asleep on the sofa with the dog snoring right beside him. It never failed to make you smile. 

Tonight, though, you and Fox were curled up on the sofa together, cuddled right into one another as closely as possible, while the dog slept on the floor and only ever really reared up his head to beg for scraps from the snacks you and your boyfriend were munching on. 

“I’m glad we got a dog,” Fox admitted, gazing at you with the fondest of smiles. 

“So am I,” you hummed, wiping some sugar from his lips and nearly grinning. “At least now I have someone to talk to when you’re away, and I can go out for a walk instead of being cooped up at home.” 

“Maybe the next step in our relationship will be picking out rings,” he joked, although only half - it was a conversation he had had with Scully before, as well as his mother, thinking about marrying you was definitely something that Fox had given genuine consideration to… but that could wait. 

“Maybe one day,” you mused. “But only if Butch can be our ring-bearer.” 


End file.
